Short Story
by Akira Sei54
Summary: Kumpulan cerita pendek tentang apa yang dirasakan Kise pada Midorima. / For MidoKise day(06/07/2015).


Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi

* * *

Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini Kise lebih ingin dekat dengan Midorima.

"Midorima _cchi_! Ayo _one-on-one_ denganku!" Kise berteriak di depan Midorima.

Midorima mengerutkan dahinya bingung, "Aku bukan Aomine _nodayo_."

" _Mou~_ Aku tahu kau memang bukan Aomine _cchi_ , maka itu ayo _one-on-one_ denganku!" Kise mengeluarkan _puppy eyes_ nya.

Menaikkan kacamata, "Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padamu, tapi baiklah aku akan _one-on-one_ denganmu. Jangan menangis kalau kau kalah."

Kise tersenyum, "Aku tidak akan kalah- _ssu_! Ayo!"

–Walau hanya sekedar bermain _one-on-one_ yang biasa dilakukannya dengan Aomine.

…

Entah kenapa ada rasa hangat yang menjalar dalam hatinya ketika Midorima menaruh sedikit perhatian padanya.

"Aomine _cchi_! Jangan ambil makananku seenaknya- _ssu_!" Kise menggerutu ketika Aomine mengambil salah satu telur gulungnya.

Aomine menyeringai, "Eh? Aku mengambil makananmu itu karena makananmu terlihat enak! Beruntunglah karena makananmu dimakan olehku!"

"Apa-apaan itu- _ssu_! _Mou_!" Kise menggembungkan pipinya.

"Jangan seenaknya mengambil milik orang lain tanpa izin, Ahomine." Midorima memasukkan sebuah tomat ceri dalam mulutnya.

"APA-APAAN PANGGILAN ITU?!" Aomine berteriak sambil menunjuk Midorima.

Akashi meletakkan sumpitnya sebentar, "Shintaro benar, Daiki. Dan jangan berisik saat sedang makan."

Aomine memutar matanya malas, "Baiklah-baiklah…"

"Akashi _cchi_ , Midorima _cchi_ , terimakasih- _ssu_!" Kise tersenyum lebar.

Akashi hanya membalas dengan senyum kecil dan Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya, "Bukan berarti aku peduli padamu, _nodayo_. Aku hanya terganggu oleh pertengkaran kalian."

–Walau Midorima membelanya dengan caranya sendiri yang terkesan dingin dan tidak peduli.

…

Entah kenapa kalau Midorima sedang berdua dengan Akashi, ada rasa aneh yang menyengat di hatinya.

"Shintaro, apa kau punya buku novel yang waktu itu kita bicarakan?" Akashi mengelap peluh sehabis latihan.

Midoirma menjauhkan mulut botol dari mulutnya, "Ya, aku baru membelinya dua hari lalu. Kenapa?"

"Aku ingin meminjamnya, boleh?"

Midoirma mengangguk, "Ya, datanglah ke rumahku."

"Rumah Midorima _cchi_?! Aku mau ikut- _ssu_!" Kise tiba-tiba muncul ditengah keduanya.

Midorima dan Akashi berpandangan, "Baiklah, kau boleh ikut, Kise."

"Ya, bukan masalah kalau bertambah satu orang." Akashi meminum minumannya.

–Walau hanya membicarakan atau meminjam buku, Kise tidak ingin mereka hanya berdua.

…

Entah kenapa Kise merasa sangat senang ketika Midorima mengkhawatirkan dirinya.

" _Kise, kau di mana?"_ tanya suara dari seberang telefon.

"Hm? Aku masih di tempat kerja- _ssu_. Kenapa, Midorima _cchi_?"

Terdengar suara dehaman, _"Selesai jam berapa?"_ tanyanya.

Kise melihat jam, "Mm.. Mungkin sekitar jam sepuluh, ada apa sih- _ssu_?"

Keadaan hening beberapa detik, _"…Aku akan menjemputmu, tunggu di sana."_ Dan telefon terputus begitu saja.

"Eh?! Midorima _cchi_! Midorima _cchi_!"

–Walau hanya sekedar menjemputnya demi mengantarnya ke rumah dengan selamat.

…

Entah kenapa Kise merasa lebih dekat dengan Midorima.

"Midorima _cchi_! Di sini!" Kise melambaikan tangannya.

Midorima menghampiri Kise, "Maaf aku telat,"

Kise menggeleng, "Tidak, tidak. Kau tepat waktu. Baru saja Aomine _cchi_ dan Akashi _cchi_ memutuskan masuk duluan, jadi ayo kita susul sebelum jauh," Kise menarik tangan Midorima ke dalam taman bermain. Dan Midorima hanya pasrah ketika Kise menariknya menuju kedua teman mereka.

–Walau hanya sekedar bermain di taman bermain dengan teman-temannya.

…

Entah kenapa hatinya berdegup dan pipinya panas bila hanya berduaan dengan Midorima.

Waktu semakin sore, "Dari sini aku akan bersama Akashi, jadi kalian berdua lah.." kata Aomine.

Wajah Midorima sedikit memerah, "Kenapa pisah?"

"Aku ingin berduaan dengan Daiki." Akashi menjawabnya dengan santai.

Midorima membelak, "Ja-jadi…?"

Aomine dan Akashi mengangguk, lalu mereka membalik tubuh ke arah sebaliknya. Sebelum benar-benar pergi, kedua orang tersebut membisikkan sesuatu pada Midorima.

"Kalau kau suka, tembaklah." –kata Aomine.

"Berjuanglah, Shintaro." –kata Akashi.

Wajah Midorima semakin memerah lalu ia melirik Kise yang sedari tadi diam, ternyata Kise sedang melihat arah lain dengan wajah yang memerah juga. "Ugh.. Ja-jadi? Ingin naik apa?" Midorima bertanya.

"Um.. Bianglala?"

–Walau ia mendapatkan kesempatan berduaan itu dari kedua temannya.

…

Entah kenapa ia susah sekali menjawab pertanyaan Midorima.

Keduanya naik ke dalam bianglala, "Um.. Kise?"

Kise menolak memandang Midorima, "Y-ya Midorima _cchi_?"

Memantapkan niat, Midorima mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Kise. Kise sendiri hanya menutup matanya rapat, takut.

Pandangan Midorima melembut, dibisikkannya kalimat di sebelah telinga Kise, " _Love you, will you be my love?_ "

Kise membuka matanya dan melihat Midorima dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Di sisi lain, Midorima tersenyum. Mata Kise berkaca-kaca, kepalanya mengangguk, bibrinya menyunggingkan senyum, lalu ia memeluk Midorima.

–Karena terlalu banyak kata yang sebenarnya ingin ia sampaikan pada Midorima.

FIN

Saya tahu ini sangat pendek dan OOC. Susah untuk mendapatkan feel dari pairing ini. Tapi saya senang dapat membuat cerita dengan salah satu pairing terfavorite saya. Untuk kalian yang sudah membaca, terimakasih.


End file.
